L'Incident
by MacHellia
Summary: Il existe un événement qui aurait pu écourter les 6000 années de l'histoire de l'humanité. Cet événement est appelé par les rares personnes en ayant connaissance : l'incident. Il ne figure dans aucun registre, aucune anale démoniaque ou céleste. Il a était décidé d'un commun accord tacite de le passer sous silence, si bien officiellement et officieusement il n'a jamais eu lieu.
1. Chapter 1

**L'incident**

Il existe un événement qui aurait pu écourter les 6000 années de l'histoire de l'humanité. Cet événement est appelé par les rares personnes en ayant connaissance : l'incident. Il ne figure dans aucun registre, aucune anale démoniaque ou céleste. Il a était décidé d'un commun accord tacite de le passer sous silence, si bien officiellement et officieusement il n'a jamais eu lieu.

**Chapitre 1 : La transgression**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La situation avait dégénéré à une vitesse alarmante. Un groupe de démons bien trop impatients s'était rendu sur Terre pour s'amuser un peu. Il n'avait aucune autorisation, aucune raison d'errer sur cette planète et de semer le malheur et la mort sur leur passage. Ils ne respectaient aucune règle, la Terre devait rester neutre, tant que l'apocalypse n'avait pas été enclenchée.

Malheureusement, Crowley ne fut averti que trop tard de leur infraction, pour ne pas dire leur crime. Il s'était alors précipité en Croatie, abandonnant tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis quelques mois. Il retrouva rapidement leurs traces, ses collègues ne faisaient pas dans la délicatesse.

Il n'était pas le seul à les chercher. Son homologue angélique avait perçu et reconnu les signes d'une intervention démoniaque hors norme. Il remontait la piste avec une facilité déconcertante, il avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui. Il était peu probable qu'Aziraphale avec sa morale puritaine détournerait le regard. Non, il allait protéger l'humanité, car telle était sa mission.

Crowley était sur les nerfs, ces démons n'étaient pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Son ange ne pourrait pas les résonner. Il y aurait une confrontation, une escarmouche sanglante. Ses compagnons prendraient un plaisir incommensurable à déplumer son ange, bien que tout acte d'agression entre les deux camps fût proscrit sur Terre. Il risquait bien plus qu'une simple décorporation…

Crowley trouva d'abord Aziraphale. Il avait eu raison de se hâter, l'ange avait déjà retrouvé la piste du groupe de démons rebelles. Il les avait appâtés à l'écart de la ville pour protéger les hommes.

C'était le début de la matinée, l'aurore pour être exact, Aziraphale marchait sur le chemin boueux menant au lieu de rendez-vous lorsque qu'il vit dans le ciel une silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Crowley fonça sur lui, à bout de souffle il se posa au sol quelques mètres devant lui.

Aziraphale s'était figé, il semblait fâché, en colère contre lui. Le démon s'exclama :

_« - Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, tu dois partir maintenant, c'est dangereux par ici._

_\- Dangereux, tu veux dire macabre ! J'ai vu ton œuvre,_ mon cher, rétorqua l'ange furieux.

\- _Ce n'est pas moi, voyons _ répondit le démon indigné.

_\- Inutile de me mentir, c'est le travail si on peut l'appeler ainsi d'un démon, d'un infâme démon !_

_\- Aucun doute, c'est cent pour cent démoniaque mais ce n'est pas moi. Maintenant vas-t'en, je vais m'en occuper._

_\- Comme tu t'es occupé du village en bas dans la vallée ?_

_\- Quel village ? Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le moment, ils ne sont pas loin, je les sens. Ils ne sont pas du genre à discuter. Ne me contraint pas à utiliser la force pour virer tes fesses de cocottes célestes d'ici, _répliqua le démon avec autorité tout en poussant l'ange dans la direction opposée du lieu de rendez-vous.

\- _Ce n'est vraiment pas toi ?_ interrogea l'ange avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_\- Oui, je me tue à te le dire, l'Angelot ! Tu pourrais m'accorder d'avantage de crédit après tous ces siècles._

_\- Tu es un démon et les envoyés infernaux mentent ! Que fais-tu ici, sur le lieu du crime, c'est suspect ?_

_\- Nous n'avons pas le temps par Satan. Je t'expliquerai plus tard… promis, promis Aziraphale._

_\- Non maintenant, je ne bougerai pas, j'exige une explication sur ton comportement_, très cher.

\- _Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis venu pour que tu ne finisses pas déplumé ! Alors toi et tes petites ailes de canard allaient partir bien loin d'ici et me laisser gérer la situation._

_\- Mes petites ailes n'iront nulle part._

_\- Je vais ramener ces démons en enfer, cela risque de mal tourner, surtout si tu es présent._

_ \- Ces démons ont enfreint les règles !_

_\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis venu les ramener._

_\- Oh !_

_\- Maintenant l'Angelot, pars. _

_-Tu sais que je pourrais les arrêter._

_\- Tu comptes leur mettre une amende ? Une contravention céleste ?_

_\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais aussi les appréhender et les faire passer par la suite en jugement._

_\- Je n'en doute pas mon poulet céleste, mais cela va faire beaucoup de paperasse…._

_\- C'est vrai, mais ce qu'ils ont fait est mal !_

_\- Ceux sont des démons, tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_\- A mieux évidement, tu m'as habitué à bien mieux._

_\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Je vais avoir des problèmes. Disons que dans tous les troupeaux, il y a des brebis galeuses. Je te paris que même chez toi, il y a des canards boiteux. Je vais les mettre au pas._

_\- Tu promets qu'ils ne reviendront plus sur Terre. _

_\- Promis, alors laisse-moi faire._

_\- D'accord, mais sois prudent tout de même, très cher._

_\- Prudent ? Ce ne serait pas drôle. A la prochaine mon ange. »_

Crowley s'envola en direction du point de rendez-vous sans attendre la réponse de son blondinet. Une fois sur place, localiser précisément ses comparses diaboliques s'avéraient plus difficiles que prévue tant qu'une odeur oppressante de mort et de désespoir se dégageait du lieu.

Il inspecta la zone, une dizaine de minutes plus tard il fit la rencontre avec un démon aux traits asiatiques. Il ne l'avait jamais croisé en enfer, mais ce démon devait être puissant, toute cette aura maléfique n'émanait que de lui. Ce dernier s'approcha de Crowley sans se méfier. Après un salut satanique, il lui demanda s'il voulait rejoindre le groupe pour « s'éclater » un peu. Crowley joua la sécurité et entra dans son jeu pour mieux découvrir ces plans. Apparemment, lui et sa troupe de bon à rien avait prévu de finir leur virée sur Terre en beauté. Ils devaient « se faire » un ange, sans doute son ange. Crowley retint sa fureur, et lui annonça que le conseil noir voulait qu'ils rentrent immédiatement. Vaine tentative, le démon s'enivrait trop sur Terre. Il ne rentrerait qu'après cet ultime assaut.

Crowley lui demanda alors pour quand il était prévu. Il lui répondit de se calmer, et de profiter du spectacle. Il ne devait pas attendre encore bien longtemps, ses laquais étaient partis en chasse, ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

Crowley se mordit la lèvre de fureur, un fin filet de sang souilla son visage blême. Le démon rebelle prit ce signe comme une marque de jouissance en vue du programme alléchant qu'il lui avait proposé. Le tentateur originel de la Terre n'avait qu'à attendre une soirée, puis ils rentreraient gaîment en enfer. Crowley essaya de résonner son camarade, en lui rappelant que s'il agressait un ange cela mettrait fin à la trêve signée il y a des milliers d'années, et que le moment n'était encore pas venu.

Le démon se moqua, il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre, il déclencherait l'apocalypse avant sa date officielle, ils auraient l'effet de surprise et les anges seraient écrasés. On ne pouvait pas discuter avec un dingue et encore moins le raisonner. Il n'avait pas le choix il allait employer la force. Après tout, il avait reçu l'ordre de les ramener séance tenante en enfer.

Crowley ne manqua pas d'audace, il essaya de les effrayer puis le menaça directement. Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur un extrémiste, doublé d'un mégalomane. Les deux démons étaient prêts à en venir aux mains lorsque trois de ces amis accompagnés d'un certain ange blondinet firent leur apparition.

Aziraphale essaya de discuter avec ces geôliers, de les convaincre de mettre fin à cette folie, de se rendre, pour que justice soit faite. L'ange saignait au niveau de la tempe. De toute évidence, il y avait eu altercation. L'un des démons du petit groupe qui venait d'arriver se cachait les yeux. Il marchait à taton comme s'il était aveugle. Était ce un coup de son ange ? Comment aurait-il pu faire ? Aziraphale était beaucoup de choses mais en aucun cas un combattant ou un guerrier. Ses mains étaient liées par de lourdes chaînes démoniaques, ces dernières semblaient brûler la peau du séraphin.

Crowley n'hésita pas un instant et asséna un coup poing enflammé des plus violents au meneur. C'était la première fois qu'Aziraphale assistait à une démonstration toute démoniaque de écailleux homologue. Ces flammes étaient sombres mais élégantes, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elles avaient l'air venimeuse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux démons escortant Aziraphale pour se jeter sur Crowley. Le serpent évita le premier coup mais pas le second. Il se releva rapidement et s'interposa immédiatement entre l'ange et ses camarades des enfers.

Le démon aveugle rejoint le groupe lorsque ce dernier l'appela. Le chef quelque peu sonné et brûlé, jura contre Crowley. Comment un diable pouvait prendre la défense d'un ange, comment pouvait-il trahir son camp ? Crowley était furieux, il ne répondit pas et se lança sans attendre de toutes ses forces contre le démon le plus proche. Très rapidement, il parvint à se placer derrière lui et à l'étouffer, tout en le brûlant bien entendu. Lorsque l'un de ses comparses, un démon femelle aux ongles aussi aiguisés que les cerfs d'un vautour voulut le délivrer, Crowley pivota, et ce fut le démon en otage qu'il reçut le coup enflammé. De toute évidence, il y avait deux démons supérieurs : la femme vautour et le chef.

Le chef de la bande profita de ce moment pour s'approcher de l'ange. Crowley lâcha immédiatement prise, son otage se tordit de douleur au sol. Crowley s'interposa de nouveau. Le leader fit apparaître une hache aussi sombre que ses pupilles ébènes. Crowley ne fut pas effrayé pour autant, il esquiva un coup, bloqua par la suite la hache et enflamma le bras du chef. La femme passa dans son dos, il sentit l'une de ses ailes craquer, mais ils concentra ses efforts sur l'homme qui le menaçait toujours de son arme.

Elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire. S'il se faisait trancher la tête par cette dernière, il ne risquait pas qu'une simple décorporation mais belle et bien sa vie. Ce démon devait être l'un des bourreaux infernaux. Pas de chance pour lui, cette bataille allait mal finir, mais au moins Aziraphale pourrait s'enfuir, il les avait retenus suffisamment longtemps pour que son ange ne regagna les cieux en urgence.

Crowley sentit soudainement une lumière derrière lui, une clarté aussi brûlante que bienveillante, une aura coutumière qui le fit frissonner. Quel imbécile ! Il était resté ! Le démon vautour le lâcha et se retourna ébloui vers la source de la lumière. Même Crowley devait plisser les yeux, il avait du mal à discerner son ange tant la lumière était pure.

Aziraphale avait déployé ses ailes immaculées et culminait à quelques mètres du sol, ses chaînes gisantes dans la boue. Ses yeux étaient clos et des disques lumineux, des sceaux célestes se formaient autour de chacune de ses mains. Les démons relâchèrent Crowley et reculèrent. Ce dernier s'éloigna de ses ennemis et observa le séraphin. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'Aziraphale ouvrit les paupières, ces yeux n'étaient plus que lumière. Un sceau de plusieurs mètres de diamètre se forma derrière lui mais aussi sous les pieds de Crowley.

Sans prévenir une onde sonore et lumineuse se propagea autour de l'ange. Tous les démons hormis Crowley se mirent à genoux de douleurs, leurs yeux et leurs oreilles saignaient abondamment.

Le bourreau des enfers rassembla ses forces, il se releva un instant et fit un geste d'une main. Les chaînes au sol réalisèrent alors un bon dans le ciel et se tortillèrent autour de l'ange qui résista presque une minute avant de chuter dans la boue. Les sceaux disparurent instantanément.

Seul les deux démons supérieurs purent se relever mais ils étaient affaiblis et chancelants. Pendant qu'Aziraphale se débattait avec ses chaînes, Crowley se rua sur le bourreau qui se précipitait sur son ange et réussit à lui prendre l'arme des mains. Sans la moindre hésitation, il l'abattit avec férocité sur le démon. Il ne fallut qu'un seul coup pour qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la femme qui sous le regard venimeux du serpent s'éloigna inconsciemment. Crowley la rattrapa et lui asséna un coup de hache transversale, puis il la saisit par le cou et la souleva. Il l'enflamma alors comme une torche. La femme hurlait et laissait des marques de griffes profondes sur l'avant bras du démon, les mêmes entailles que celles qu'Aziraphale avaient au visage. Une fois son œuvre accomplie, il lança un large regard semi circulaire sur les environs.

Il restait encore les deux démons inférieurs qui gémissaient non loin de lui. Il n'écouta pas Aziraphale. Il avait vu les lèvres du séraphin bougeaient mais aucun son ne l'atteignait. L'ange essayait de le calmer et il appelait à sa miséricorde. Crowley n'accorda aucune clémence aux deux démons. Sous les yeux de son homologue céleste, il mit définitivement fin à leurs jours.

Enfin, il se tourna vers son ami allongé au sol et le rejoignit. La hache traînait derrière lui, laissant un sillon de sang sur le chemin. Il s'arrêta juste au dessus du prisonnier, le surplombant et le toisant. Il l'observa un long instant avant de brandir son arme au dessus de lui. Des gouttes de sang s'abattirent sur le torse d'Aziraphale. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la fit retomber de toutes ses forces sur l'ange, enfin sur ses chaînes qui cédèrent immédiatement.

Son regard croisa alors celui d'Aziraphale. Jamais il n'avait vu son ange aussi effrayé. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être, tous les ennemis étaient morts. Alors pourquoi un tel regard ? Il comprit alors que ce fut de lui que l'ange avait si peur.

Sans un mot, la main tremblante, il recula d'un pas et lâcha l'arme. Il pleuvait abondamment ce jour là, ainsi nul ne put discerner ses larmes lorsqu'il regarda les cieux et s'effondra à son tour pas très loin de celui qui avait voulu protéger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : **De face à face à côte à côte **

Aziraphale prit de profondes inspirations pour assimiler le drame auquel il avait participé. L'air était saturé presque toxique, les nuages masquaient le lever du soleil ternissant l'aurore. Étrangement, ce clair obscur le rassurait : aucune lumière n'éclairait ce macabre paysage.

Ce lieu serait marqué à jamais du crime qui s'y était produit. Crime, était-ce le mot juste ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une bataille? Une simple confrontation ? Il s'en était sorti, mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas vainqueur et encore moins valeureux.

La boue collante imprégnait ses ailes, son corps bien trop lourd et douloureux, refusait obstinément de bouger. Crowley l'avait pourtant libéré de ces maudites chaînes. Il s'était battu pour lui, envers et contre les siens, juste pour lui. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, ce démon avait un don pour faire fi des interdits et des tabous.

Les images de l'affrontement s'étaient gravées dans sa mémoire, jamais il n'avait vu Crowley avec une telle rage malgré les millénaires à le côtoyer. Cette force ténébreuse indomptable lui avait sauvé la vie, quelle ironie !

Dire qu'une telle colère sommeillait en lui, c'était insoupçonnée et effrayant…. Non le terme adéquat n'était pas effrayant. Il avait été surpris, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il avait eu également une peur viscérale, mais jamais au grand jamais son écailleux impertinent en constituait la source.

Lorsque que son démon ensanglanté le surplombait brandissant sa hache macabre, il n'avait éprouvé aucun doute, pas une once de suspicion, pas un gramme de défiance. Dans ces prunelles ambrées dansaient des flammes, on pouvait y lire la force de son cœur, de toute son âme. Jamais l'enfer ne lui parut aussi merveilleux que dans ses yeux.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le séraphin le contemplait, l'examinait. Jamais il ne l'aurait lâché du regard. Une peur panique l'avait assailli certes, mais il n'en était assurément pas la cause, enfin pas exactement. Aziraphale était effrayé, littéralement terrifié de découvrir tant de beautés dans les ténèbres, lui qui avait assisté à tellement d'horreurs dans la lumière.

Crowley….

Aziraphale demeura pensif un certain temps avant de pivoter légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, son comparse démon était immobile allongé au sol dans le sens opposé, un tête à tête des plus pathétiques. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soyeux étaient souillés de boue et de sang. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Etait-il grièvement blessé, décorporé ? A cette pensée, Aziraphale sortit de sa torpeur et se releva doucement, sa tête tournait. Crowley respirait toujours, l'ange vit même le démon ciller ce qui le rassura.

Aziraphale poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de lui à genoux. Il l'observa avec attention, son ami paraissait bien plus amoché de si prés. Son aile droite cassée constituait un parfait exemple de violence de l'affrontement, son épais manteau noir ne parvenait pas à dissimuler une blessure sanguinolente au niveau des côtes. Son bras droit était parsemé de brûlures et de profondes entailles. Son démon avait été passé à tabac comme en témoignaient une arcade sanglante et un important saignement de nez. A cette vue, l'ange déglutit avec difficultés, ses propres meurtrissures n'étaient que des égratignures comparées à celles de son homologue.

Toutefois ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était que son ami, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie fuyait obstinément son regard. L'ange aurait juré distinguer des larmes perler sur ses pupilles dorées.

Aziraphale se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension puis passa une main délicate sur le front de son compagnon. Crowley ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il s'enfuit de presque trois centimètres vers la droite, tourna la tête puis fixa son attention sur le tronc d'un arbre mort.

Aziraphale ne s'en offusqua pas, il se plaça juste au-dessus de lui, et repassa sa main sur le visage du démon. Celui-ci refusait toujours de le regarder. Le séraphin ne le contraint pas. Il s'employa à utiliser ses capacités angéliques pour guérir le blessé. Il soigna les fractures du visage de son ami, mais quelques marques restaient apparentes. Aziraphale n'en comprenait pas la raison, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Etait-il si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir son compagnon ? Il réessaya une nouvelle fois, mais le résultat fut le même.

Son impuissance fut l'élément de trop, celui qui permit à quelques larmes de se frayaient un chemin et de choir sur la joue du démon. Ce dernier le sentit immédiatement, malgré la pluie. Les larmes chaudes d'Aziraphale généraient en lui une douloureuse brûlure presqu'infernale.

Instinctivement, Crowley se retourna pour lui faire face. Aziraphale, la lèvre tremblante, agenouillé à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui, le dominait. Erreur fatale, le démon n'aurait jamais dû plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aurait voulu rebasculer mais Aziraphale en fin stratège l'en empêchait, silencieusement il avait rapproché ses bras au niveau de ses oreilles.

Crowley déglutit avec difficultés, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Il n'avait qu'une échappatoire, il ferma donc les paupières en prenant une profonde inspiration. Une nouvelle larme rappela cruellement le démon à la réalité et ruina ses efforts d'évasion. Pas de chance, lorsque Crowley ouvrit les yeux, l'ange n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Le démon prit sur lui, il leva son bras valide et doucement il essuya une larme. Ce n'était pas une invitation, encore moins une caresse, juste une improvisation irréfléchie.

Aziraphale interpréta son geste tout autrement, il s'avança et posa son front sur son torse, juste sur son cœur. Pour Crowley, le bon côté de cette initiative ridicule était qu'il ne percevait plus la détresse de son canard céleste. Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, il la ressentait toujours, mais simplement d'une autre manière, point de larme, juste des sanglots étouffés. L'ange empoignait fermement de chaque main sa chemise. Le démon ainsi emprisonné ne chercha ni à s'enfuir, ni à résister.

Le bras de Crowley captura machinalement la tête de son ange et sa main s'agrippa à ces petites bouclettes l'empêchant de se redresser. Aziraphale trembla de longues minutes contre lui sans qu'aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire.

Ces quelques minutes permirent à l'ange de reprendre ses esprits, il voulut se relever mais la prise de Crowley était ferme, absolue.

_« -Crowley ?... _

_\- Ummmmm ? _

_\- Ca va mieux, tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît ? » _

Aucune réponse et surtout aucune libération :

_« - Crowley ? _

_\- Encore une minute, l'Angelot, _murmura le démon sans bouger_.» _

Bien que Crowley ne puisse pas l'apercevoir, sa réponse eut le mérite de décrocher un sincère sourire à son ange. Ce dernier demeura immobile bien plus qu'une minute sans prononcer un seul mot.

Crowley relâcha finalement son étreinte, et Aziraphale se releva doucement. De sa main valide, le démon, en vrai gentleman sortit de sa poche un mouchoir avec ses armoiries et le lui tendit. Aziraphale le saisit puis le remercia. Comme toujours Crowley lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier pour un stupide morceau de tissu. Pour une fois, ce fut le séraphin qui eut le dernier mot, lui rétorquant avec une éloquente malice, qu'il ne le remerciait pas uniquement pour le mouchoir.

Le démon s'empourpra de plus belle et lui ordonna de la fermer. La tension était retombée. Crowley ne cherchait plus à le fuir. Plusieurs rayons de soleil percèrent les nuages, la pluie se faisant de plus en plus rare. L'un des rayons éblouit Crowley, ce dernier remua. Aziraphale déploya alors ses ailes autour du blessé pour le protéger. Bien évidement ce dernier fut quelque peu éclaboussé par la boue qui entachait les ailes du séraphin, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Aziraphale fit reposer le démon sur ses genoux puis ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur les soins. Le démon pouvait sentir une douce chaleur envahir son corps, mais cette dernière ne parvenait pas à fermer complètement les blessures. Aziraphale plaça ses deux mains sur les yeux du démon et n'abandonna pas.

_« - Aziraphale, tu peux arrêter_.

_\- Non. _

_\- Aziraphale ! _

_\- Tais-toi je te prie mon cher, je dois me concentrer. _

_\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis de la fermer. _

_\- Raison de plus pour obtempérer sans faire d'histoire. _Tu fais vraiment un mauvais patient.

_\- J'aimerais bien mon ange, mais il y a détail que tu dois considérer. _

_\- Je t'écoute, très cher. _

_\- Ceux sont des blessures démoniaques. _

\- _Je sais, j'ai assisté à la scène au cas où tu l'as oublié_, rétorqua l'ange agacé.

\- _Aziraphale, ceux sont des blessures démoniaques_, répéta le démon sans monter le ton.

-… »

Crowley de sa main valide saisit celle de l'ange et l'éloigna de son visage, il plongea son regard dans le sien, et répéta encore une fois qu'il s'agissait de blessures démoniaques. Il savait parfaitement qu'Aziraphale comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Toutefois entre comprendre et accepter, existait un gouffre béant que l'ange refusait obstinément de franchir.

Il continua d'utiliser ses pouvoirs angéliques, bien que cela n'ait pas d'effet. Il ne laissait donc pas le choix au démon, qui lâcha sa main et d'un mouvement prédateur, il agrippa le col de la chemise de l'ange et le força à s'incliner au-dessus de lui. Le soin s'arrêta immédiatement.

Espacés d'à peine trois centimètres, le regard solidement planté dans celui de son idiot angélique, il répéta pour la quatrième reprise la même phrase, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Aziraphale déglutit avec difficulté. Crowley renchérit :

« - _Tu dois économiser tes forces, tu as une sale tête. _

_\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire cela, surtout que tu es dans un bien plus triste état. _

_\- Tu as oublié ? Je ne fais pas dans la gentillesse. Je suis et je resterai un démon, comme en témoigne les événements d'aujourd'hui. _

\- _En effet mon cher, les récentes mésaventures sont des plus révélatrices, _rétorqua l'ange sans la moindre hésitation en soutenant le regard de son comparse.

_\- Tu dois d'avantage te méfier des démons, un autre que moi aurait profité de l'occasion pour te déplumer l'Angelot. _

_\- Un autre que toi sans nul doute, et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? _

_\- Trop de paperasse, et en plus ton clan aurait envoyé un nouveau poulet céleste encore plu abruti que toi_, expliqua avec une froideur exagérée en lâchant le col d'Aziraphale.

\- _De bonnes raisons de toutes évidences…. _railla l'ange sans bouger d'un millimètre avec un sourire malicieux.

_\- Tu es réellement exaspérant parfois, _rétorqua le démon en détournant le regard.»

Pour toutes réponses, sans invitation Aziraphale franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa un baiser sur le front du blessé dont les pommettes s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Jamais l'ange n'avait eu ce genre de geste, ce dernier se redressa tandis que ce contact angélique des plus inappropriés selon les normes en vigueur eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur sa victime.

« -_Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as reçu un coup à la tête ? _s'exclama le démon en se redressant avec difficulté.

_\- On n'a qu'à dire cela, _chuchota l'ange en passant sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin, le forçant à rester allongé.»

Cela devrait être interdit à un ange d'avoir ce type d'attitude, mais Crowley devait bien reconnaître que cette naïve impertinence faisait partie du charme du blondinet. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis il commenta:

«- _En tout cas, inutile d'user de tes pouvoirs sur mes blessures. _

_\- Ce n'est pas inutile, je suis certes bien moins efficace mais aucunement impuissant. _

_\- Je doute que ta hiérarchie apprécie que tu gaspilles tes forces sur moi. _

_\- Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord, je n'imagine pas leur réaction. Peu importe, je ne compte pas leur en parler dans mon prochain rapport. Disons que cela entre dans le cadre de l'arrangement. _

_\- Il faut trouver une histoire, Aziraphale, une bonne histoire. _

_\- En effet, collons à la réalité, je propose la trame suivante : un groupe de démons rebelles m'a sournoisement attaqué, je me suis défendu, dans la lutte ils sont morts, tragiquement décédés, enfin façon de parler. _

_\- Aucun moyen que tu sois crédible avec un récit pareil ! _

_\- C'est pourtant proche de ce qui s'est passé. _

_\- Certes, mais il existe une différence significative. »_

Aziraphale prit un instant de réflexion puis demanda :

_« - La quelle, mon cher ? _

_\- Tu n'es pas un tueur ou un assassin. Tu es bien trop sensible. _

_\- Je ne suis pas sensible, je suis un ange, _s'offusqua Aziraphale.

_\- Ce n'est pas une injure dans ton cas l'Angelot. Tu ne pourrais être sublime sans cette sensibilité exacerbée. »_

L'ange décida de prendre le commentaire de Crowley comme un compliment.

_« - Je… merci mais ne change pas de sujet : si j'avais poursuivi mon sort, ils seraient tous morts. _

_\- C'était un sort compliqué, sur ce coup-là tu m'as estomaqué. _

_\- Je l'ai étudié en cachette à l'académie, disons que je m'en sors pas trop mal en sorts célestes, mais mes notes au combat n'étaient pas très bonnes. _

_\- Pas trop mal, mais c'est quasiment du niveau d'un archange ! _

_\- Je sais, s'ils apprennent que j'ai utilisé ce sort sans en avoir le droit je risque de gros problèmes. Mais ici c'est de la légitime défense, alors cela devrait passer. _

_\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Tu aurais pu t'enfuir et revenir avec des renforts. _

_\- J'aurai pu, mais cela n'aurait pas été bien. _

_\- Bien ou mal, ne sois pas idiot, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire l'Angelot, ils auraient pu te tuer, pas seulement te décorporer mais bel et bien t'annihiler, te déplumer sans vergogne. _

_\- Toi aussi, tu risquais ta vie. »_

Le démon soupira d'exaspération puis reprit la parole :

_« -Je suis un démon, se battre est dans ma nature mais te connaissant, tu aurais arrêté ton sortilège dès qu'ils auraient été inconscients. _

_\- Inutile d'épiloguer mon cher, avec ma version, je peux plaider la légitime défense je te l'assure, il y aurait une enquête mais je suis sûr que je m'en sortirais honorablement. Peut-être un blâme, ou une pénitence et sans doute une mutation, mais je ne perdrais pas de plume, si cela te rassure. _

_\- Non, ce n'est pas tolérable. _

_\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est louable mais… _

_\- La ferme, pas de mutation, imagine qui me colle un rabat-joie, non nous allons faire à ma manière. Je suis assez doué pour raconter de bonnes histoires, c'est même l'une de mes spécialités, et puis dans mon camp les fratricides c'est courant,… ne soit pas aussi scandalisé. Tu sais ce n'est pas une première pour moi, en bas il faut se montrer impitoyable pour se faire respecter. _

_\- Ce n'est pas du respect, c'est de la crainte. _

_\- Ceux sont des synonymes en enfer. Oublions cette leçon de vocabulaire et revenons s'en à notre histoire. _

_\- On va dire que j'étais à leur recherche, je leur ai sommé de rentrer, certains ont obtempéré mais le chef voulait à tout prix se faire un ange. _

_\- Je n'aime pas cette expression. _

_\- Je note mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Il y a eu un combat interne, puis le chef s'ait jeté sur moi, j'ai riposté avec véhémence, il est mort sans offenser le camp d'en haut, ce qui a permis d'éviter une apocalypse prématurée. Fin de l'histoire, on me remet une médaille pour travail exceptionnel. Bien sûr, ce plan suppose que tu ne fasses pas de rapport à ta hiérarchie sur ton agression…tu t'en sens capable ? »_

_Malgré le regard oppressant du démon, l'ange émit une doléance :_

_« - Mon camp voudra des informations et si ... _

_\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un rapport sur une rixe entre démons. Ce ne serait pas une première. _

_\- Je devrais mentir … _

_\- Non, à bien y regarder par Satan, je n'ai formulé aucun mensonge, nul travestissement des faits, à peine un léger maquillage, une légère omission, ta présence en l'occurrence. En fait, je réalise un simple embellissement pour… le bien commun qui plus est. _

_\- Je n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses, et tu vas avoir des problèmes…. _

_\- T'inquiètes l'Angelot, je suis un orateur hors pair et ils m'ont à la bonne la dessous. _

_\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier… _

_\- Bref, nous avons un accord. _

_\- Um um _

_\- Plaît-il ? _

_\- Tu insistes. _

_\- Je persiste, c'est la meilleure solution, mon ange. _

_\- Um um _

_\- Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. _

_\- Mais je n'ai rien approu… bon sois prudent au moins, et je t'interdis de … _

_\- de ? _

_\- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus… et puis tu franchis toujours les interdits, tu n'en fais qu'à tête…. _

_\- Ca va aller, l'Angelot. » _

Crowley ferma alors les yeux quelques minutes pour rassembler ses forces. Il se releva avec difficulté, malgré l'aide d'Aziraphale. Son aile et ses côtes lui faisaient mals. Lorsque le démon se redressa, il ressentit une douleur aiguë au niveau de son aile cassée. Il se tourna sur cette dernière, une attelle venait miraculeusement d'apparaître sa blessure :

« _\- Aziraphale ! Je ne suis pas un oisillon que tu dois soigner. _

_\- Ca suffit Crowley ! Je te laisse raconter ton histoire, tu me laisses te soigner, et sans être grognon je te prie, _gronda l'ange en faisant ce qu'Aziraphale considérait comme de gros yeux intimidants.

_\- D'accord… _répondit le démon désarçonné par le ton autoritaire de son comparse angélique. »

Aziraphale tourna autour de lui, et miraculeusement un grand nombre de bandages apparurent, couvrant son torse et ses côtes ainsi que son avant-bras blessé. Crowley grimaça mais devant l'air menaçant de l'ange il ne fit nul commentaire.

Le séraphin fit un dernier tour pour admirer son œuvre, Crowley était littéralement emmailloté, mais son aile cassée inquiétait particulièrement l'ange. Ce dernier s'approcha :

_« - Ca suffit comme cela l'Angelot, un peu plus et je ne pourrais plus bouger. _

_\- Il faut bien immobiliser ton aile, sinon, elle va mal guérir et… _

_\- Je te l'assure, mon aile est on ne peut plus stabilisée. » _

Aziraphale semblait moyennement convaincu mais il renonça à un nouveau miracle. Crowley fit quelques pas, Aziraphale marcha à ses cotés prêt à le rattraper en cas de chute.

« -_Et maintenant ? _demanda l'ange.

_\- Maintenant quoi ? _

_\- Les .. corps de tes collègues, qu'en faisons nous ? »_

D'un claquement de doigt du démon ces derniers disparurent.

« -_Mais qu'as-tu fait ? _s'alarma le séraphin.

_\- Rien que tu ne vieilles savoir. _

_\- Crowley ? _

_-Je les renvoyé à la maison en expédition expresse… _

_\- A la maison ? _

_\- La leur bien entendu, hors de question qu'il reste chez nous… _

_\- Chez nous ? _s'interrogea l'ange.

_\- Bah oui chez nous, sur Terre, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir pris un coup sur la tête. _

_\- Non, je vais bien,… ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. _

_\- Allons à l'auberge, une bonne nuit de repos et un bon verre, ne nous feront pas de mal avant de faire nos rapports respectifs. _

_\- A ta guise, mon cher.» _

Aziraphale passa son épaule sous le bras du démon. Celui-ci grogna ou plutôt émit un sifflement menaçant, mais devant l'absence de réaction du blondinet, il accepta l'aide. Ainsi, l'ange et le démon avancèrent côte à côte silencieusement le long du chemin vers l'auberge derrière la clairière. Malgré la récente tragédie, et leurs blessures, sur leurs deux visages transparaissaient un sourire complice.


End file.
